Between Hate and Love
by Kianhe Tsuji
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!  Hop!   Kali ini Rukia melakukan shoot dan bola tidak masuk, bola hanya menyentuh ujung ring. Dengan cepat dan tanggap, Rukia melakukan rebound*. Rukiapun berlari dengan lincahnya, kemudian melakukan jump shot*. Dan…
1. Chapter 1

Between Hate and Love

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s) dll**

**(Don't like don't read)**

Chapter 1

Sekolah Rukia kedatangan siswa baru. Pada saat sedang berlatih basket seseorang mengganggu Rukia dan membuat Rukia naik darah.

(^_^)

Cuaca hari ini sangatlah tidak bersahabat. Matahari tak henti-hentinya memancarkan sinarnya yang dahsyat. Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Pertanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar di Karakura High School ini.

Nampak terlihat murid-murid sedang menunggu mobil jemputan masing-masing. Ada pula yang berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Atau mereka terpaksa menerobos teriknya matahari, berharap untuk segara sampai ke rumah dan mendinginkan badan mereka dalam pendingin ruangan. Maklum, hari ini adalah awal dari musim panas. Di mana sang matahari sedang terik- teriknya.

Dilain pihak. Tepatnya di lapangan basket, seorang cewek tengah asyik mendribel bola tanpa peduli dengan panasnya matahari. Cewek dengan perawakan kecil dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan mempunyai wajah yang bisa membuat seluruh kaum adam tergila-gila itu terlihat tidak peduli dengan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Saking asyiknya, ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa sedaritadi seorang cewek meneriaki namanya dari sudut lapangan.

"Rukiaaa! Kamu gila ya! Panas-panas gini kamu masih asyik main basket!" Teriak cewek itu tanpa menghampiri Rukia. Mungkin ia takut kalau-kalau kulitnya terbakar karna sinar matahari.

Rukia tidak menjawab. Dirinya masih asyik mendribel bola. Merasa tidak ditanggapi cewek itupun kembali berteriak,namun kali ini teriakannya jauh lebih keras dibandingkan yang sebelumnya. "Rukiaaa! Kamu dengerin aku tidak sihhh!"

Rukia menghentikan permainan basketnya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati cewek yang sejak tadi menunggunya di sudut lapangan. "Apaan sih teriak-teriak, Momo. Gangguin orang lagi latihan aja!" ucap rukia kemudian duduk di sebelah Momo.

Momo melihat wajah sahabatnya dengan bingung. Kemudian berkata, "Kamu emang gila beneran Rukia! Jelas-jelas panasnya kaya gini, kamu masih aja main basket. Kamu tidak mikir, ya?"

"Mikir? Mikir apaan?" Tanya Rukia sambil membuka tutup botol minumanya dan meneguk airnya hingga menyisakan setengah bagian dari botol itu.

Momo menghela nafas berat. Ternyata memang susah bila menghadapi sahabatnya yang satu ini. Butuh perjuangan panjang untuk bisa menghadapinya. Beruntung Momo adalah sahabat yang baik dan pengertian. Sehingga dia selalu sabar setiap menghadapi perilaku Rukia. "Kalau kamu kaya gini terus, gimana kamu bisa dapat cowok coba? Sebagai perempuan seharusnya kamu lebih menjaga penampilan kamu, Rukia! Jangan terus-menerus bersikap cuek dan tidak peduli terhadap penampilan kamu!" Nasihat Momo panjang lebar.

Rukia yang merasa bosan setiap kali Momo menasihatinya, hanya memutar-mutar bola basket yang berada di tangannya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk mendengarkan.

Merasa tidak ditanggapi oleh Rukia, Momo akhirnya menyerah. Dan memilih untuk diam sambil menunggu sahabatnya yang tengah merapikan tasnya. Setelah selesai merekapun pulang bersama-sama.

(^_^)

Di sekolah Rukia sepertinya kedatangan murid baru. Itu terbukti karena sepanjang perjalanan Rukia menelusuri koridor sekolah banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang membicarakan anak baru itu. Rukia dapat menebak kalau murid baru itu pasti seorang cowok. Karena kebanyakan siswi-siswilah yang membicarakan murid baru itu bahkan ada yang memuji-muji murid baru itu.

Tanpa berniat mengetahui sedikitpun dengan santainya Rukia berjalan melewati segerombolan siswi-siswi yang tengah asyik bergosip. Rukia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan sekolah yang merupakan tempat favorite Rukia.

Sesampainya di lapangan Rukia segera melakukan pemanasan sebagai awal. Kemudian Rukia mulai mendribel bola basketnya. Dengan cepat dia berlari dan mencoba memasukkan bola. Tetapi…

_Hop!_

Bola hanya menyentuh ring tanpa berniat masuk ke dalamnya. Rukia kembali mendribel bola. Kemudian dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, dia bermaksud melakukan tembakan _three point. _Tapi…

_Hop!_

Bola masih saja tidak mau masuk kedalam ring basket. Bola itu malah menggelinding ke pinggir lapangan.

"Ughhh! Aku tuh kenapa sih!" Rukia memarahi dirinya sendiri. Ia mengelap keringat di dahi dengan tangannya. Kemudian membungkuk, meletakkan tangannya di kedua lututnya untuk mengatur napas.

Tanpa disadari oleh Rukia seseorang telah mengambil bolanya. Kemudian mendribel bola itu dan mencoba memasukannya dari pinggir lapangan. Dan…

_Hop! _

Bola itu masuk kedalam ring dengan mulusnya.

"Oh, jadi Cuma segitu kemampuan kapten tim basket cewek di sekolah ini?" Ucap seseorang yang telah memasukkan bola tadi ke ring.

_JGERR! _

Ucapan orang itu membuat Rukia yang sedaritadi menunduk kini sudah menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah menghinanya. Terus terang perkataan itu membuat urat-urat di kepala Rukia keluar!

Tbc

Yey…! *lompat-lompat gaje*

Akhirnya fic pertamaku selesai juga…

Hohoho… senangnya!

Oya, aku mau bilang makasih buat

**Sora-nee** yang udah banyak banget bantu aku. Saking banyaknya aku bingung mau bilang makasih berapa kali *lebay mode on*

Makasih juga buat **Nana Naa **udah mau dengan sukarelanya ngebuatin aku akun. Nana-nee makasih banget ya! *ciumin kaki Nana-nee*ditendang ke pojokan*

Senpai-senpai jangan lupa coment, kritik, atau apalah sama fic aku. Maaf kalau ceritanya ada kemiripan dengan fic senpai-senpai. Tapi aku jamin ini asli imajinasi aku yang paling tinggi *lebay mode on*

Kalau masih ada kesalahan senpai-senpai mohon kasih tau aku dengan cara merivew…

Akhir kata….

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Yey…

Chap 2 update…

Niatnya sih mau update kilat…

Tapi…

Karna satu dan lain hal jadi lama updatenya…

Eh, udah lama belum ya? _plak_ *dasar author dodol*

Ok langsung aja

Keep Reading !

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo (s), AU dll**

**(Don't like don't read)**

Chapter 2

(^_^)

"Oh, jadi Cuma segitu kemampuan kapten tim basket cewek di sekolah ini?" Ucap seseorang yang telah memasukkan bola tadi ke ring.

_JGERR! _

Ucapan orang itu membuat Rukia yang sedaritadi menunduk kini sudah menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah menghinanya. Terus terang perkataan itu membuat urat-urat di kepala Rukia keluar!

Rukia yang sedang Bad mood malah tambah bad mood akibat perkataan cowok di depannya ini. Siapa sih cowok nyebelin ini? Kenal juga tidak malah seenaknya berkomentar, pikir Rukia ketika melihat cowok itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dengan tatapan tajam.

"Siapa kau? Seenaknya saja berkomentar! Daripada berkomentar yang tidak-tidak pada orang lain lebih baik perhatikan dulu dirimu sendiri!" Rukia berbicara dengan nada sinis dan ketus.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Rukia cowok itu dengan stay coolnya pergi meninggalkan Rukia. Baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba saja cowok itu berhenti. "Dari pada mempermalukan diri sendiri lebih baik kau segera mengundurkan diri jabatan kapten dalam tim basket sekolah ini!" Ucap cowok itu dengan nada meremehkan lalu dengan santainya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

_JGEER!_

Aliran darah telah menjalar naik ke kepala Rukia. Kemarahan kini sudah menguasainya. Dengan brutal ia lemparkan bola basket tidak berdosa itu kearah cowok yang sudah menghinanya. Namun naas, bola itu terlempar kearah tembok dan pecah seketika. Rupanya cowok itu berhasil menghindarinya. Kita tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya saja bola itu mendarat tepat di kepala cowok menyebalkan itu. Mungkin saat itu juga ia akan segera dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit dikarenakan mengalami gagar otak.

(^_^)

Matahari semakin terik dan suhu ruangan yang semakin panas membuat beberapa aktivitas yang dilakukan menjadi tertunda. Kebanyakan dari siswa perempuan sibuk mengipas-ngipas dirinya sendiri berusaha menghilangkan hawa panas. sedangkan siswa laki-laki, mereka hanya berceloteh atau bahkan mamaki-maki panasnya matahari. Menjadikan musik hiburan tersendiri bagi setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

Tapi…

Lain halnya dengan Rukia Kuchiki. Ia hanya menyendiri. Terdiam sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Seakan ia tak punya nyawa untuk hidup.

Hinamori Momo yang duduk di sebelah bangku Rukia menatap heran kearahnya. Semanjak dari latihan basket sikap Rukia menjadi aneh. Rukia jadi lebih diam dari biasanya. Akankah sesuatu terjadi pada Rukia?

"Hei, Rukia! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Momo khawatir. Momo yang merupakan teman masa kecil Rukia hingga sekarang sangat khawatir melihat perubahan sikap Rukia. Apa lagi semenjak kejadian 'itu'. Kejadian yang membuat memori menyakitkan dalam diri Rukia. Kejadian yang sudah membuat Rukia 'mati'.

Ya, Rukia yang sekarang bukanlah Rukia yang sebenarnya. Rukia yang sekarang adalah Rukia yang egois, egois karena tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang. Perasaan orang-orang yang begitu menyayanginya. Perasaan orang-orang yang begitu khawatir akan keadaannya. Tapi…

Apa yang Rukia balas pada mereka? Rukia malah bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa setelah kejadian 'itu'. Rukia malah sibuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan terus berlatih basket tanpa perduli dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri.

Tersenyum dan tertawa…

itu hanyalah sebuah topeng untuk menutupi kepedihannya. Semua orang tahu akan hal itu. Tapi mereka lebih memilih diam ketimbang membuat Rukia merasa tersinggung. Hanya Momo dan Nii-sannya lah yang berani menegur Rukia. Mungkin mereka sangat sedih melihat Rukia yang sekarang. Mereka ingin Rukia yang dulu kembali. Kembali bersama di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sia-sia…

Itu hanyalah kesia-siaan belaka. Rukia tetap memasang topeng ketegarannya. Kembali tersenyum dan tertawa walau sebenarnya itu hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan. Egois memang… Namun Rukia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan semua itu…

Biarlah…

biarkanlah saja seperti ini, begitu pikir Rukia.

Momo menghela nafas melihat sikap sahabatnya. Memang ini bukan kedua kalinya Rukia bersikap acuh tak acuh seperti ini. Ia sudah biasa dengan keacuhan Rukia yang tiba-tiba. Akan tetapi, ia tidak terbiasa dengan perubahan dari sikap Rukia.

"Rukia… kumohon… kembalilah…" Bisik Momo begitu lirih. Sebuah bisikan yang amat pilu.

Namun bisikan itu dapat terdengar oleh Rukia. Rukia sadar ia telah membuat sahabatnya sedih. Tapi Rukia tidak ingin kembali menjadi orang yang lemah. Sama seperti waktu 'itu'.

"Apa katamu, Momo?" Suara Rukia dibuat seriang mungkin. Kembali memasang topeng kepalsuan Yang ia gunakan untuk melarikan diri. Melarikan diri? Mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk Rukia saat ini. Ia nampak terlihat seperti sedang melarikan diri. Melarikan diri dari kejadian saat 'itu'.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tau Rukia! Cukup! Cukup kamu memasang topeng palsumu itu di hadapanku… Cukup Rukia!" Momo berteriak di hadapan Rukia sambil berdiri dan memukul meja dengan telapak tangannya. Membuat seisi kelas menatap ke arah mereka dengan pandangan bertanya.

Momo keluar kelas dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Bukan, ia menangis bukan karena rasa sakit di tangannya. Melainkan rasa sakit di hatinya yang timbul akibat sikap Rukia.

Pedih… itulah yang kini Rukia rasakan saat melihat sahabatnya menangis karena ulahnya. Sakit… sakit karena harus terus berbohong seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku Momo…" Bisik Rukia pelan. Memandangi Momo yang berlari keluar kelas dengan tatapan sedih.

(^_^)

Rukia berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Ia masih ingat kejadian tadi siang di kelasnya. Kejadian yang mungkin dapat merusak persahabatan yang selama ini ia jalin bersama Momo. Sebuah penyesalah tampak terlihat dari sudut mata Rukia. ingin rasanya ia pergi ke rumah Momo lalu berteriak minta maaf. Haruskan itu ia lakukan? Memilih sahabatnya dan melupakan egonya?

Langkah kaki mungilnya terhenti di sebuah rumah yang Nampak terlihat mewah dengan arsitektur perpaduan Jepang dan Eropa. Sungguh rumah yang nyaman dan asri dengan berbagai tanaman hias di halaman rumah itu.

Rukia memasuki pintu rumahnya. Sebelum ia sempat menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, kakak satu-satunya muncul di hadapannya.

"Halo, Sayang. Udah pulang, ya!" sapa Byakuya kakak satu-satunya Rukia. Byakuya memang kakak yang perhatian dan sangat menyayangi Rukia. Tidak heran bila teman-teman Rukia iri padanya. Mereka selalu bilang Rukia adalah gadis paling beruntung mempunyai kakak sebaik dan sekeren Byakuya. Walau terkadang kakaknya itu selalu bersikap dingin terhadap orang lain. Akan tetapi bila sudah berada di dekat adik tercintanya, sifat Byakuya langsung berubah 1000.

Mengingat-ngingat itu semua Rukia berpikir, masih adakah orang yang merasa iri dengannya? Dan merasakan kepedihan yang amat mendalam seperti yang Rukia alami? Tentu tidak ada yang ingin melakukan hal itu.

"Mmm… tumben Nii-san udah pulang? Biasanya jam segini Nii-san belum pulang?" Tanya Rukia yang heran melihat kakaknya sudah pulang. Rukia cepat-cepat mengubah ekspresi wajah sedihnya ketika berhadapan dengan Nii-sannya. Ia tidak mau harus mengorbankan Nii-sannya. Sudah cukup Momo saja yang di buatnya menangis.

"Hehehe… Nii-san memang sengaja pulang cepat untuk menemani adik tercinta Nii-san." jawab Byakuya disertai senyuman yang bisa membuat perempuan-perempuan pingsang, tapi itu pengecualian bagi Rukia.

"Memangnya aku masih kecil apa? Pakai ditemani segala!" Rukia sebal bila kakaknya ini selalu menganggap ia seperti anak kecil. Memang ukuran tubuh Rukia sama seperti ukuran tubuh siswa SMP. Tapi bila dindingkan dengan umur siapa sangka bahwa rukia merupakan salah siswa Karakura High School dan merupakan kapten Tim basket disekolahnya.

"Di mata Nii-san kamu memang adik kecil Nii-san yang paling imut dan susah diatur!" Ucap Byakuya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia, lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Rukia. Dan kemudian…

"NII-SANNN!" Teriak Rukia. Kontan Rukia marah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Nii-sannya. Akhirnya terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara kakak dan adik.

Tbc

A/N : Maaf kalau di chap ini banyak kesalahan atau kurang nyambung ceritanya. Soalnya aku ngebuat chap ini dengan terburu-buru takut ketinggalan Kereta. _plak_

maksudnya takut ketinggalan waktu.

Soalnya aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya di sekolah. Sibuk jadi panitia SM*N * CUP. Truz aku sibuk belajar untuk ikut olympiade Ipa Biologi… *curhat ceritanya*

Yah.. walaw masih lama sih! Tapi tetep harus di persiapain dari sekarang kan…

Ok! Sekarang waktunya ngebales Review! *semangat 45*

Pertama dari **Nana naa : **hehe… iya ini aku S****a *sensor*** . **hahaha… masa sih mirip! Aku juga g tau kenapa bisa jd gtu _plak_ *dasar dodol*. Jangan lupa di review lagi ya Nana-nee…

Dari **Reiji Mitsurugi : **salam kenal juga Reiji-san. Mata Reiji-san engga rabun kok. Akunya aja yang dodol ngasih tanda complete… *ngaku lho* hehehe… maklum baru belajar jadi belum terlalu ngerti.

Review lagi ya! Maaf ga bisa kilat coz aku takut kena kilatnya… hehe

Dari ** Sora Hinase : **makasih sora-nee dah ingetin aku…! Aku juga suka ama genre hurt/comfort kalau lg patah hati sama ***** #sensor#. Sora-nee terlalu muji deh aku kan jadi ge-er *terbang* Sora-nee lebih hebat kok.

Dari** Ruki Yagami 'Upain Jeruk : **boleh aku panggil Ruki-nee kan? Wah kita sama-sama suka cerita AU *tos*. Review lagi ya!

Dari **JW : **Wkwkwk ternyata kau baca fic aku d FFN… hua jadi malu *muter-muterin jw* maaf kalau aku jarang ol d DMI… abis lg sibuk sih… tenang g bakal aku telantarin kok… *ampun jangan getok saya pake pukulan besbol* hehe…

Dari **Haruki Miki :** makasih dah bilang fic aku bagus *blushing* hahaha… akan aku buat penasaran kau Haruki-san *senyum ala devil*

Hehe *kidding*

Dari **Ojou-chan: **halo juga…! Panggil aku kia aja. Soalnya adik kelas aku pada manggil kak Kia kalo engga kak Ia. Haha… aku juga ga tau kenapa bisa mirip _plak_. Review lagi ya!

Dari **erikyonkichi : **hem ichi atau bukannya ya? Kayaknya bukan deh… eh ga tau juga ding… hehe. Chap depan mungkin aku kasih tau eri-nee. Ini udah panjang belum? Kalau belum aku maaf *bungkukin badan*

Yang terakhir dari **Kokota : **hy salam kenal aku Kia! Aku juga ga sabar untuk ngelanjutinnya. Rukia emang harus sabar dan tabah di sini… *evil smirk*

Makasih buat senpai-senai yang udah luangin waktunya untuk baca dan mereview fic aku. Jangan lupa review lagi ya…! Hitung-hitung buat jadi semangat!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo (s), AU dll**

**(Don't like don't read)**

Angin pagi berhembus sejuk, membawa sisa-sisa embun yang menari-nari di dedaunan. Di ufuk timur perlahan mentari keluar dari tidur malamnya, menggantikan sang raja malam untuk menyinari bumi. Menandakan waktu masih terlalu dini untuk melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam yang disanggul tengah berjalan di jalan setapak yang sepi. Ya, gadis itu adalah Hinamori Momo. Dari pakaian yang digunakannya, kita dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ia merupakan salah satu murid dari Karakura High School. Benar-benar murid yang rajin berangkat sekolah sepagi ini. Mungkin ia berusaha menikmati suasana pagi yang masih terasa asri. Ya, udara pagi memang udara yang masih bersih,udara yang belum _terkontaminasi_ dengan polusi kendaraan. Tidak heran bagi setiap orang yang mempunyai pola hidup sehat selalu menghabiskan waktu di pagi hari hanya untuk _jogging _atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Namun begitu, dari wajahnya Momo tampak menggambarkan kelesuan, seakan tak ada keceriaan di sana.

Cukup lama Momo berjalan dalam diam sembari menundukkan kepala. Sampai akhirnya Langkah kaki Momo terhenti di depan gerbang Karakura High School. Matanya memandang ke sudut gerbang. Di situ tampak seorang gadis berperawakan kecil sedang bersandar di pintu gerbang. Gadis itu adalah teman masa kecilnya. Sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya, Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia yang seakan tersadar akan kedatangan Momo. Kini berjalan menghampiri Momo berdiri.

Diam…

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Seperti dua orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu. Tapi nyatanya, mereka sudah bersahabat cukup lama. Keheningan di antara keduanya masih berlanjut. Hingga Rukia lah yang memecahkan kebisuan di antara mereka.

"Maaf…" ucap lirih Rukia. Dirinya menunduk tak berani menatap mata sahabatnya. Sadar akan kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat.

Momo tetap diam, tidak menjawab ucapan permintaan maaf Rukia. Tapi perlahan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Rukia. Memeluk tubuh kecil sahabatnya, memberikan kehangatan akan udara pagi yang terasa dingin.

Rukia yang merasakan seseorang tengah memeluknya kini mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat tahu kalau orang yang sedang memeluknya adalah Momo. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Momo akan memeluknya. Yang ia bayangkan adalah Momo akan pergi dan menghindarinya ketika ia meminta maaf.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, kan aku yang sudah berteriak padamu kemarin." Momo berkata dengan lembutnya. Memberikan senyuman ramah ke arah Rukia. senyuman yang selalu ia berikan kepada sahabatnya. Momo sengaja tidak marah akan perlakuan Rukia kemarin karena ia sadar akan hal apa yang sedang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Sebagai sahabat yang baik seharusnya ia membantu sahabatnya untuk meringankan beban yang sedang di deritanya. Bukan malah memaksanya untuk segera berubah, kembali menjadi Rukia yang dulu.

"Kenapa malah balik meminta maaf? Aku yang bersalah, jadi seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu!" Rukia bersikeras meminta maaf pada Momo. Ternyata sifat keras kepalanya tidak pernah hilang. Ia tetap beranggapan kalau ia yang salah, jadi yang harus meminta maaf adalah dirinya.

Merasa kalah akan sikap keras kepala Rukia, Momo mengalah. "Iya, Iya. Kamu salah. Kalau begitu untuk menebus kesalahanmu maka…" Momo sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia tersenyum nakal ke arah Rukia lalu, "Aku menghukummu Rukia Kuchiki!" lanjutnya sambil menggelitik-gelitik tubuh Rukia.

"Stop! Haha… berhenti Momo! Cukup-cukup Hahaha…" Rukia tidak tahan dengan sensasi geli di sekitar perutnya. Sampai-sampai Rukia mengeluarkan air mata akibat tidak sanggup bila harus digelitik Momo. Ia memang selalu kalah bila berhadapan dengan jurus mematikan Momo yang satu ini.

Merasa puas menghukum Rukia, Momo menghentikan aksi gelitiknya. Keduanya sama-sama tertawa. Kemudia mereka berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah sambil berpegangan tangan dan sesekali bercanda. Kembali menjadi dua orang sahabat seperti sedia kala.

(^_^)

Dung… dung… dung…

Bunyi pantulan bola basket terdengar menggema di sekitar lapangan tempat para anggota klub basket berlatih. Akhir-akhir ini seluruh anggota klub olahraga Karakura High School nampak sibuk berlatih untuk menghadapi festival O2SN* yang sebentar lagi akan diselanggarakan. Tak terkecuali dengan klub basket. Mereka juga nampak sibuk dan berambisi untuk mendapatkan piala festival O2SN.

Di sisi lapangan bagian kanan terlihat Rukia sedang berlari, bersiap untuk menerima operan bola dari Nemu teman rekan satu timnya. Setelah menerima operan bola Rukia lalu berlari menuju arah ring sambil terus memantulkan bolanya ke lantai lapangan, sesampainya pada jarak _Three point _Rukia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan _shoot_.

_Hop!_

Kali ini Rukia melakukan _shoot_ dan bola tidak masuk, bola hanya menyentuh ujung ring. Dengan cepat dan tanggap, Rukia melakukan _rebound*. _Rukiapun berlari dengan lincahnya, kemudian melakukan _jump shot*._ Dan…

_Hop!_

Bola itu masuk dengan indahnya ke dalam ring. Rukia pun berbalik menuju ke arah Nemu.

_Prok_

"Kerja yang bagus Rukia!" Ucap Nemu setelah melakukan tos dengan Rukia.

"Operanmu tadi juga cukup bagus kok, Nemu." Rukia berkata sambil tersenyum, lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Rukia, seseorang dengan rambut _orange_ dan memakai pakaian klub _footsal_ sedaritadi mengawasi Rukia. Ia tersenyum, entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Namun sebelum ia beranjak pergi pria itu sempat bergumam, "Sepertinya ada kemajuan padamu Rukia Kuchiki!" Setelah itu ia kembali bergabung bersama anggota _footsal_ lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huuhhft" Rukia menghela napas panjang sambil mengelap keringat dikeningnya dengan handuk kecil, seraya melangkahkan kakinya kepinggir lapangan dan duduk istirahat sejenak. Membuka tutup botol yang ia pegang lalu meneguknya sampai habis.

"Latihan yang bagus, dan ada sedikit kemajuan rupanya…" seseorang berkata dengan tiba-tiba di samping Rukia. Rukia menoleh…

"Kau!" pekik Rukia seraya bangkit dari duduk. Ia terkejut, amat teramat terkejut. Mata Rukia melotot saat mendapati sosok pria menyebalkan berambut orange yang kemarin sudah menghinanya dan membuat ia kembali mengingat akan kejadian 'itu'.

Pria itu memandang Rukia dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Kenapa? Tidak suka dengan pujianku barusan!" dari sudut bibirnya tergambar sebuah seringai.

Rukia mengepalkan kedua tangannya hendak memukul pria berambut _orange_ di hadapanya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Momo berteriak dan menghampiri Rukia terlebih dahulu.

"Hai Rukia! Bagaimana latihannya?" Momo bertanya sambil menepuk pundak Rukia pelan dari arah belakang. Tapi Rukia tetap diam sembari menatap ke depan tanpa menghiraukannya. Momo yang melihat gelagat keanehan pada diri Rukia melangkah maju mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Rukia.

Mata Momo membulat, terkejut akan apa yang ia lihat. Dengan terbata-bata Momo berkata, "Ku...Kurosaki Ichigo…"

Rukia menoleh saat mendengar Momo menyebutkan nama pria menyebalkan itu. "Kau kenal dia, Momo?" Tanya rukia dengan nada dingin khasnya.

Momo menggeleng. Ia meneguk ludahnya saat menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, "Aku hanya tau Kurosaki dari siswi-siswi di kelas. Kurosaki itu murid baru yang sedang hangat dibicarakan itu, Rukia."

Mendengar kata 'sedang hangat dibicarakan' Ichigo membuka mulut, "Oh… jadi segitu terkenalnya aku sampai-sampai semua siswi Karakura High School membicarakan diriku!" Ucapnya dengan nada remeh dan sok.

"Jangan terlalu ge-er deh! Belum tentu mereka membicarakanmu tentang hal yang baik, bisa saja mereka malah menjelek-jelekan pria sepertimu yang suka meremehkan orang lain" Rukia berkata dengan sinis dan penuh penekanan, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap pria bernama Ichigo ini. Detik ini pun Rukia menyatakan perang terhadap Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo yang entah kenapa senang membuat Rukia jengkel, kembali memasang seringai di sudut bibirnya. "Well… terserah kau mau bicara apa Nona! Aku tidak berniat meladeni ocehanmu!" Ucap Ichigo lalu berjalan meninggalkan Rukia bersama Momo.

"Sialll! Awas kau Ichigo Kurosaki!" Teriak Rukia.

Momo yang melihat Rukia seperti itu kembali meneguk ludahnya. Ia khawatir akan apa yang terjadi pada Rukia selanjutnya. Usahanya untuk membuat Rukia tidak bertemu dengan Ichigo gagal total. Tanpa diketahui oleh dirinya ternyata Rukia dan Ichigo sudah bertemu sebelumnya. Hal ini makin membuat Momo teringat akan kejadian 'itu' dan juga sikap Rukia kemarin.

'Oh tuhan…! Mungkinkah…' batin Momo khawatir.

TBC

*O2SN itu kepanjangan dari Olympiade Olahraga Siswa Nasional *betul ga ya…* Biasanya O2SN itu diselenggarain 1 tahun sekali kalo ga salah sih…

*Rebound: Mengambil bola balik atau bola yang tidak masuk ke ring.

*Jump shot: tembakan meloncat dalam dua tangan. Biasanya dalam jump shot didahului dengan loncatan tegak lurus ke atas dan bola dilepaskan pada saat menembak sampai pada titik tertingginya.

A/n : Akhirnya chap 3 selesai juga *menghela nafas*. Aku ngebuat fic ini di hari libur karna kegiatan di sekolah masih belum selesai juga…

Duh capeknya! ini fic terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. Tapi ga tau kalo anggapan reader ini dah panjang atau belum.

Maaf kalau di chap ini aku ga bisa balas review chap sebelumnya di karenakan aku sedang malas *di lempar sandal reader*. Aku Cuma mau bilang makasih untuk senpai-senpai yang dah luangin waktunya untuk baca fic aku.

**Thanks for:**

**Kurosaki Miyuki**

**Sora Hinase**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Ai Sekai**

**Jw**

**Erikyonkichi**

**Haruhi Miki**

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki**

**Thanks juga buat yang udah review fic aku yang judulnya Dreams on Valentine's Day**

**Wi3nter**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**Kurosaki Miyuki**

**Reiji Mitsurugi**

**Nana Naa**

**Avia chibi-chan**

**Jw**

**Haruhi Miki**

**Jee-eugene**

**Searaki Icchy La La La**

Jangan lupa Review lagi ya…

Aku jadi semangat nulis kalo ada yang review fic aku

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
